


iloveyou...

by emmie22



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Goodbye, I Love You, I'm also horrible at summaries, Oh, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles, Sorry if this is awful, first I love you, fluff is not my thing, i don't even know what tags to use, i really don't know what other tags to use, i'm using random ones that fit i give up, it's not as bad as it sounds, like i cannot write it, oh gods i can't think of a title, so this was different for me, very different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmie22/pseuds/emmie22
Summary: I am not a fluff kind of person, I am not a happy fic kind of person, I am also not a one shot kind of person, but I wanted to write something short and out of my comfort zone, so I tried.Annabeth is tired and goes to the Poseidon cabin for a nap, and 3 little words are suddenly in the air...
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	iloveyou...

“Percy? Are you here?” Annabeth walked into the Cabin 3 after training, wanting to lie down and just relax for the first time this week. She was starting to feel like an old woman at this point, it was unnerving. She couldn’t really afford to become creaky and old. She waved that thought away and frowned, calling for Percy again.

Suddenly there were hands on her waist, which she ripped off before spinning round.

“Wha—!” Annabeth called out, on instinct pulling out her knife and blindly slashing in front of her at attacker.

Her attacker, Annabeth realised, who just so happened to be Percy.

“Annabeth! Hey!” he jumped back, just out of reach of the knife that was only just slowing it’s movements.

“Percy?” Annabeth’s weapon slowed to a stop as she heard his voice, confirmation that she very nearly murdered her boyfriend. “I’ve just come back from training! You do not sneak up on a demi-god who has just finished training, and who killed 3 monsters a couple of hours ago Seaweed Brain.” Annabeth huffed, using the old nickname as an insult rather than a term of endearment felt strange to her after so long.

“Sorry,” Percy had the grace to look slightly sheepish, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. “I just wanted to surprise you.”

Annabeth sighed. “It’s fine, I’m just tired, and completely worn out, I was just planning on taking advantage of your loneliness here to have a nap, the Athena cabin is really crowded today for some reason.”

“Oh! C’mere.” Percy practically leaped towards his bed, rolling into it before throwing his arm to the side, gesturing for Annabeth to come next to him. She raised an eyebrow in response, before narrowing her eyes, which Percy understood instantly. “ _Wise_ girl,” He snorted. “Not so wise now, I guess. You’re tired, I want to hug my girlfriend so she can go to sleep, I am not going to try and keep you up,” Percy waggled his eyebrows ‘suggestively’ at this, and Annabeth couldn’t help but laugh, he looked ridiculous, “if that’s what you’re thinking, no, my thoughts are completely innocent I promise you.”

Annabeth slowly walked towards the bed, before perching daintily on the end and taking off her shoes, which Percy had failed to do.

“Annabeth, c’mon. Who cares about your shoes?” Percy groaned, tugging at her arm.

“I do, and you should too, considering it’s your bed you’re getting dirty.” She replied, rolling her eyes, and continuing to untie her laces. Annabeth was the type of person who absolutely refused to just slip shoes on and off if there were laces to be done and undone, it was just lazy.

Percy was not this person; proven by the fact he pushed his shoes off each foot and unceremoniously kicked them to the floor. “Better?” he asked, and Annabeth shook her head fondly.

She finally lay down, her head resting on Percy’s arm, not wanting to push her boundaries until Percy invited her too. Which he did soon after, flicking his elbow up to move her closer to him, where she put down her head and settled it on his chest, falling asleep to the feeling of Percy’s hands playing with her hair.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

Percy looked at Annabeth, looking so peaceful in her sleep. He liked seeing her like this. Picturing her fighting monsters, he remembered how he fell for her, the strength and determination in her eyes, her blade flying around and killing the things around her almost with ease, her hair flying around her face, even in it’s ponytail, and he loved her like that. But with seeing his girlfriend like that, came the unavoidable spike of fear that she would get hurt, and that he didn’t like. But when she was here, in his arms, so calm, so serene, he couldn’t help but wish it could stay this way forever.

He felt Annabeth stretching, her blonde hair moving and tickling Percy’s nose. He chuckled. She opened her eyes, looking up at him blearily and moving her head from his chest. Percy tried to quell the disappointment he felt, he’d enjoyed this.

“How long was I asleep?” Annabeth exclaimed, looking outside. Percy turned his head too and saw with surprise that it was dark out.

Checking the time, Percy’s eyebrows shot up. “4 hours apparently.” Annabeth lifted her hands to her face.

“Oh Percy, you should’ve woken me, I’m so sorry.” She said shaking her head.

Percy pried her hands away from her face, looking at her, debating whether or not it was creepy that he’d spent the majority of the time he’d been awake so engrossed in looking at her and thinking about her that he hadn’t noticed the time pass. He decided he didn’t care.

“Annabeth it’s fine honestly, I fell asleep for about an hour and a half anyway—”

Annabeth cut him off, “I better not have drool in my hair.” She frowned, one of her hands feeling the top of her head. Percy opened his mouth to object to his apparent drooling when he recognised the look in her eyes and laughed.

“The cheek.” He placed his left hand on his heart in mock hurt, but he couldn’t fight down the smile on his face.

“That’s still over 2 hours though.”

“Oh, I had other entertainment for that time, I didn’t mind.” Percy assured her.

“What other entertainment?” Annabeth looked around the room, as if she’d find something Percy had kept a secret pop up to clue her in.

“You. You’re… you’re beautiful, Wise Girl.” Annabeth’s cheeks flushed, and she looked down. Percy knew she’d be mulling over his words, not entirely believing them. He placed a hand under her chin and lifted her face to him. “You look so peaceful when you sleep, it’s perfect, _you’re_ perfect.” The smile that quickly spread across Annabeth’s face was breath-taking for Percy, who had to double check he wasn’t dreaming, and _this is actually his life, and this is his girlfriend_.

“Iloveyou.” Annabeth babbled the words, a hand clamping over her mouth the second they were out, but all Percy could look at were her wide grey eyes, until he pieced together what she had said and its meaning. “Oh, Percy I’m sorry this wasn’t how I planned to say it, I had it all organised and it was going to be perfect.” Annabeth proceeded to mutter to herself Ancient Greek, looking back at Percy when he laughed, her eyes filling with anger.

“No, no I’m not laughing at the fact you said that; I’m laughing at the fact you planned out saying it, only you Wise Girl, only you.” Annabeth flushed, but raised her head, her pride refusing to take any sort of hit, and Percy couldn’t help the wash of fondness he felt for her. It didn’t stop his laughter though. He was belly laughing at this point, and the only reason he wasn’t rolling around was because he’d squash Annabeth.

“At least I don’t wing everything, and I have some sort of plan behind me.”

“But a plan to tell me you love me? Really…” Percy felt it wash over him again. “Oh my Gods Annabeth you told me you love me!” Percy exclaimed, eyes widening as if he’d only just realised. “You… you love me. My girlfriend loves me!” he shouted, raising his arms above his head as if to say hallelujah. Annabeth just watched, and Percy could see the worry in her eyes, and he realised exactly why. He may be entirely oblivious, but once he knows something, he knows.

He pulled her closer to him again, meeting her lips for a kiss. Simple, but he pushed all his feelings into it, before giving her the four words he knew she had been waiting for.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi hi, sorry I'm going to mention for the 3rd time that fluff is not my thing, so I'm not too sure if this will be any good but we move. I know canonically Percabeth have said I love you but I wanted to do this leave me alone.  
> If you've got this far I assume you've read it, so thanks :)


End file.
